


Dreamy Love

by SakuraiLove, TehBEChocolate



Category: Candy Boy (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, Foxgirl Yukino, Futanari, Incest, Intersex, Intersex Kanade, Kemonomimi, Sibling Incest, Sister/Sister Incest, Twincest, defloration, foxgirl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraiLove/pseuds/SakuraiLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TehBEChocolate/pseuds/TehBEChocolate
Summary: Yukino is Kanade's foxgirl sister; Kanade is Yukino's secretly intersex sister. This is what happens when that secret is discovered.





	1. Afternoon of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanade's got a secret she's kept closely guarded, even from her foxgirl twin, but one afternoon, the honey blonde learns what her sister's been trying to hide--Yukino more than makes up for all the worrying her Kana-chan's been doing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally gave this one a chapter title. ><
> 
> SakuraiLove: Author
> 
> TehBeChocolate: Beta Reader

It was cold and snowy, exactly the kind of weather a certain petite foxgirl had been looking forward to for a while now, but of course...she slept in. Kanade let out a small sigh as she stared at her sister, who currently had her finger in her mouth. The first few times shocked her, but after the initial surprise, Kanade's more-than-sisterly-affection for her twin meant she started looking forward to waking up with her finger getting suckled on, unfortunately, it also meant she got aroused at quite an inconvenient time.

She managed to keep her cock pressed firmly between her thighs, and slowly withdrew her finger from the other girl's mouth, which upset and awoke the honey-blonde girl laying beside her, Kanade caressed her cheek with her dry hand softly spoke to her twin, "Yuuukino~ It's time to wake up~"

"Don't wanna...want my cheese stick, Kana-chan, give it back!" Yukino whimpered, curling in on herself slightly.

Kanade left out a deep sigh. It was her finger Yukino was sucking on, but it still made her feel bad when her sister cried out like that, so she wanted her to wake up as soon as possible.

"Yuki, it's alright, it's alright, just a dream!" she soothed, rubbing her sister's shoulders gently.

"Mm? Kana...chan?" Yukino whispered, her eyes fluttering open.

"That's right, Yuki, you were just having a nightmare." Kanade explained, letting her sister snuggle into her breasts, "Does it still have you feeling down?"

"Just...day after day...it's getting old, this same dream..." Yukino whispered, eyes still closed.

"I know, I'm sorry..."

"It's okay, I'm just tired of it, not your fault."

Kanade thought about it for a minute and sighed, "I don't know...maybe it is? I pulled my finger from your mouth again, that makes...five times?"

"I'm sowwy~" Yukino murmured.

Kanade giggled and caressed her cheeks, "It's alright, you're not biting on it, and...it's not like it feels bad." Yukino stared with her cute, hazel eyes and Kanade looked away shyly, "I-it feels good, okay?"

"Hehe, I was worried it felt even a bit uncomfortable, I'm glad that's not the case~" Yukino frowned when her sister didn't giggle and say something like, "Of course not!", instead she got worried again, "Kana-chan?"

"I-I'm afraid I may like it...too much."

"Too...much?" Yukino parroted, before a small smile appeared on her lips, and she reached down to bring Kanade's finger to her lips. Her bigger twin watched anxiously as her finger was taken between Yukino's lips. She let out a gasp of horror and covered her mouth as a moan slipped out, but her honey-blonde sister cooed softly as she sucked on her finger, "It's okay, Kana-ch..." Yukino stared down worriedly when Kanade started wriggling uncomfortably, reached down to pull the blankets up.

"Kana-chan, what's wrong?" Yukino stared at her dear, perplexing twin, then noticed that the thicker blanket under the ones Kanade was cryptically arranging was folded on Kanade's side, and sat between them for some unknown reason, "Kana-chan, why aren't you under that one?"

"Which o-" Kanade winced and gritted her teeth, the questions, she knew, would only grow until they reached their logical conclusion. She couldn't say she often got too warm for that one, because she was always cold at night, and even if she did try to lie her way out of it, she still hadn't explained to Yukino what just happened, and knew her older twin would press her for answers. She felt tears well in her eyes as the outcome to this questionnaire reared it's head in her mind's eye: Yukino would either gradually drift away from her or abruptly move to the top bunk and stop talking to her, stop looking at her.

She felt like she was going to be sick, sure they didn't talk all the time, but they never always needed to, but now she felt like even the usually easy silence would be uncomfortable.

"Kana-chan...please...talk to me." Yukino leaned into Kanade, wrapped her arms around the taller girl's waist, she felt the two arms that made her happiest frame her figure, hold her in close. She reached up and brushed her thumb along Kanade's cheek, wet from the tears she couldn't restrain. She was scared, the love of her life was hurting and she didn't know what to say, the silence could only make it worse, so she said the only thing she was sure of until she could find the right thing to say, "I love you, Kanade."

"I love you, too, Yukino." Kanade choked out, crying into Yukino's soft hair.

"I'm sorry I...I can't say anything to help-"

"It's my fault, I-"

"No...I love you, and I hate seeing you hurt like this, so it's okay!" Yukino cried, startling Kanade as she pressed against her harder, "Whatever it is, you don't need to apologize...you don't have to tell me now, or ever, I just...I want you to be happy...I just wish I could make you happy right now! So tell me, I'd do anything..."

"Yuki..." Kanade whispered, hugging her sister back fiercely, "I'm scared it'll drive you away-"

"Nothing will get between us, I won't let it!" she looked up as she heard a soft chuckle and caressed the corner of Kanade's lips, "I love you, Kana-chan."

"I love you, too, Yuki." Kanade murmured, kissing Yukino's soft ears, "I love you so much, and you do make me happy...you-you trust me so much, you could've stayed home but you came with me, and...and I never told you, even sharing a bed, I never told you...but I...I should have..."

"It's okay, you don't need to force yourself to tell me." Yukino whispered, leaning up to kiss Kanade's cheek, "I think...I think I can guess."

"I'm sorry, I just...I never wanted to be apart from you, and telling you to stay home or telling you what I have...either way...I was scared you'd resent me."

"It's okay, Kana-chan." Yukino murmured, stroking her sister's sides lovingly, "Is this why...you seem kinda hesitant sometimes? I always thought maybe you didn't feel like you were ready for intimacy..."

Kanade nodded shyly and let out a quiet breath, "Y-yeah...actually, I...I wanted to talk about that..."

"Oh~?" Yukino purred, smiling up at her blushing lover.

"Um, i-it is okay if I don't have that blanket there now, right?" Kanade murmured, resting her hand on the bedding, "I had it there so... _it_ didn't touch you."

"Mm-hmm~ Was that all you wanted to say about that?"

"U-umm, not exactly...but I'm kinda nervous," Kanade confessed, trembling slightly, "it's been so long since we so much as kissed, b-but did we ever...y'know...on the lips?"

"Hehe, I don't think so, but there's a first time for everything...though I don't mind taking it slow, it's just whatever you feel more comfortable with, Kana-chan~" Yukino murmured, offering her cheek to Kanade. She let out a soft sigh as her sister's fingers traced from her cheek to her jaw to her chin, and was a little surprised when Kanade's fingers turned her chin to face her directly, "K-Kana-chan?"

"Yes?" Kanade murmured, smiling at her sister's eyes sparkling with excitement, "If this isn't a good time-"

"It's a great time..." Yukino panted, arms shaking as she laid her hands on Kanade's shoulders, waiting for her sister's sweet kiss; Kanade didn't make her wait for more than a few seconds before brushing her lips over Yukino's, one hand in her honey-blonde hair, the other under her shoulder. Yukino let out a small whine when Kanade's hands lightened on her, and she reluctantly broke the kiss to protest, "Kaaanaa~ Tighter, hold me tighter!"

"Y-Yukino...what if I hurt you?" Kanade whispered, trying to direct her intense affection in a way that didn't put physical pressure on her smaller, slightly older sister.

"B-but it feels so good when you hold me tightly, I don't mind if you leave bruises!" Yukino was practically begging her sister, and staring at her with her eyes and her sadly flattened ears showed Kanade the full extent of Yukino's feelings.

"Mm...I'm weak to your cute face, you know..." Kanade murmured. She wrapped her arms around Yukino and pulled her into her lap. Her cock twitched against Yukino's hips as she pressed gently into the foxgirl's lower back. Kanade's other hand cupped Yukino's shoulder, her lips brushed slowly over Yukino's before pressing into the kiss, letting the tip of her tongue tickle her lover's lips, wriggling her tongue inside when Yukino's lips parted with a hungry moan. She turned and laid Yukino down, leaned over her as she explored Yukino's mouth, pressed her tongue into her sister's tongue, "Y-Yukino...s-should we stop there for now? We don't have to...do anything else..."

"Do you want to keep going?" Yukino smiled when Kanade nodded and blushed, "Honestly...I've been wanting to be with you like this for a while now, I can keep being patient if you're uncomfortable with this."

"T-then...help me with my pajamas?" Kanade whispered, giving Yukino a fleeting kiss before unbuttoning her sister's shirt, afterwards Yukino returned the assistance and continued by pulling down Kanade's pants. She silently directed Kanade into a sitting position, her tail wagging swiftly and her ears perked excitedly as she slipped her fingers into the bottoms and tugged them down, revealing the briefs that held Kanade's bulge. The dark haired hermaphrodite couldn't help but smile at her sister's obvious joy in undressing her, her loving gaze remained fixed on her sweetheart as her shorts were carefully removed and set aside. When Yukino leaned forward, Kanade flinched; Yukino immediately leaned back and started to apologize, "No, no, it's okay, I just...I wasn't expecting you to get so close to me, I-I'm just really excited is all!"

"Hehe, I'm excited too~" Yukino slowly leaned in again and stared at Kanade's erection, "You're so beautiful, Kana-chan, here is no exception~"

"Let me see you, too, Yukino~" Kanade whispered softly, gently pressing her lips into Yukino's until she was on her back, then leaned up and slowly rolled her pajamas down. Her lingering gaze remained on Yukino's panties, particularly the darker spot in the middle of them, until her sister gave out a low whine, "A-ah, sorry, I didn't-"

"It's okay," Yukino assured, reaching up to caress Kanade's pink cheeks, "if you don't want to pull them down-"

"I do! I-I just...I never thought I be...here..." Kanade hesitantly reached forward and slipped her fingers into Yukino's underwear, then slid them down her legs. After she was done, she couldn't help but fret at the slit between her twin's legs, "Y-Yukino-"

"Don't worry, Kana-chan, I'll be okay." Yukino whispered, gazing up lovingly at her sister as she dug her heels into the bed and drew herself closer, offering herself to her love, "Please don't worry too much...look, you're all deflated now! Tell me, what will make you bigger again?"

"A-a kiss...w-with my tongue..." Kanade panted out, her sister smiled at the answer and opened her mouth, waiting, but slowly her sister leaned lower until her breath fell against her pussy, "with my tongue right here."

"Mm! O-only if it's not weird for you..." Yukino's breath picked up as she stared intently at Kanade, and her legs trembled as they stood aright, feet braced into the bed, fingers slipped into her messy hair as she awaited her lover's sweet embrace. She gasped sharply as Kanade brushed her lips against Yukino, and whimpered softly in protest when Kanade stopped, "P-please, keep going, Kanade~"

 "Mm-hmm~" Kanade purred, brushed her lips gingerly against Yukino's moist folds for a few moments before she gave her a brief lick that made her shiver, then pressed her tongue firmly against Yukino's pussy, and flickered her tongue past her lower lips. She moaned softly at her twin's sweet taste, her eagerly moving finding Yukino's clitoris, making her sister shriek in delight.

"Mm, K-Kana-Kanade~!" Yukino cried, panting as she laid on her back, moving her hips clumsily as her fingers dug into her twin's soft hair, "Kana-chan, Kana-chan, I-I think I ne--ah, Kanade!"

Kanade was about to ask when she was suddenly pulled forward, and though she was surprised at first, she happily lapped up her sister's warm, sweet juice while her foxgirl lover sang out her name, until Yukino gently pulled her up over her stomach, "Sorry, was that too much?"

"Not at all." Yukino panted softly, eyes half closed.

Kanade suddenly remembered something, but she remained silent and held her sister until her breathing quieted enough that she would be heard, "What were you gonna say you needed? A break?"

"Oh...that..." Yukino winced as she snuggled into her sister's breasts, "I-I had to...pee, so...sorry...f-for making you drink...that."

"Oh...no, I'm pretty sure that wasn't... _that_ , it was sweet and smelled nice. Umm, but since I was licking there...do you want me to brush before kissin-" Kanade was pleasantly surprised when Yukino pressed her lips into hers, and eagerly pressed back. Kanade purred into Yukino's sweet moans and gently licked her lips, Yukino let out a slight gasp and needy moan, her lips parted for Kanade's tongue. Slowly, gently Kanade's hand slid down Yukino's belly before dipping between her thighs, her twin's hips eagerly moved against her hand that massaged her folds before spreading her and tickling the pink beneath them, her thumb on Yukino's clit the whole time.

"A-ah, Kanade, I-I want you in me, that feeling is coming back...!" Kanade nodded and leaned forward, her cock brushed against Yukino's pussy before she slowly started to push in, "Ah, hurry, Kana-chan, Kana-chan!"

"A-are you sure, I'm pretty big compared to your-"

"Please, please, Kana-chan! Let me feel good with your cock inside, please!" Yukino begged, staring up with eyes Kanade couldn't easily resist, especially not when Yukino was so close to another wave of pleasure, coupled with her own intense desires, "You might have to hold me open, since it's gonna hurt some, but please, Kana-chan, you need to take my pussy!"

Kanade bit her lip and laid her hand on the back of Yukino's right thigh, held it at an angle to keep her legs apart, "Put your other leg on my hip, okay?" Kanade let out a deep sigh as Yukino immediately obeyed, staring up with at her twin with such intense affection and trust that it scared her, "I'll try to be careful, Yuki-chan, and if you need it to stop, just say so."

"It's okay, I just want all of you in before it gets to be too much...pathetic, I know..." Yukino whispered, moaning and eagerly parting her lips as Kanade brushed her tongue against Yukino's lips, giving her a deep, passionate kiss as her free hand gingerly scratched her sister's fluffy ears.

"You're not pathetic...but even if it was...I want to give you what you want, _how_ you want it-"

"Then please...I can take all of you...you don't need to wait...please, give it to me?"

Kanade nodded slowly and hugged her shorter sister as she shimmied forward on her knees, Yukino ended up in her breasts when Kanade's cock brushed against her pussy, and let out a gentle shudder, "I love you, Yukino, I love you so much..."

"I love you so much too, Kanade...I-I'm ready...please, now!"

Kanade took a deep breath and pressed against Yukino's slit, she winced when she felt her hymen give way and the tight pussy around her cock, the cries Yukino made as she held onto her, begging her to go all the way, "Shh, shh, it's okay, I will, I promise! Please just try to relax! A-aah...!" Kanade hugged Yukino tightly as a hot pressure built inside, and just as soon as she was inside Yukino she started cumming.

She pushed a bit more as Yukino squeezed her tightly, whimpering softly as her nails left a trail from the crest of Kanade's shoulder to her lower back, when she suddenly squeaked and stared up at her sister as her cock pushed through her cervix and into her womb, where she finished releasing her essence. When Kanade didn't hear an ecstatic cry, she muttered apologetically and tried moving for her, but found it hard to do, so settled for grinding her hips into Yukino until the foxgirl was cumming again, drawing another orgasm out of Kanade as well.

"Aah, Yukino..." Kanade moaned, petting her sister's ears gently, gazing compassionately at her sister's tear streaked face, "Yuki, I'm sorry...ws it too much?"

"N-no...it just hurt a bit more than I expected, but...it also felt really good." Yukino rested her cheek on Kanade's breasts, "The good won out...it was so good!"

"I-I'm glad to hear it. I'll try to pull out now, okay? Mm...pretty in there-ah..." her eyes fluttered close as she gently withdrew, but as she pull out, she shuddered again, cumming just inside Yukino, and when she pulled out she covered her hips and thighs in her white, hot seed.

Yukino barely flinched at her sister's third orgasm, and let out a soft moan as she enjoyed the pleasant heat coating her thighs and slick folds, "I'm glad it pleases you so much, Sis...since it's really all I can do, I'd like to please you more."

"I don't know...maybe not with me going inside you?" Kanade suggested nervously.

Yukino smiled and hummed, "If you want, I can try using my hands...mm, my mouth..."

Kanade chuckled softly and petted Yukino lovingly, "Maybe...for now my cock has your blood on it, so I'll clean up tomorrow and then we'll see, okay?"

"K, Kana-chan~" Yukino looked down between them and back up at her sister again, "I'm kinda tired, I guess, but I...can I see your cock, just for a moment?"

Kanade leaned up and showed her sister her red and white covered member until the foxgirl hugged her and giggled.

"I want you to see me, too, okay? Hold my legs if you have to..."

Kanade nodded and leaned back, her hands on her sister's legs, just above her thighs and glanced down at the reddened skin, dripping with Kanade's cum, and returned her concerned eyes to her sister, "Does it hurt, Yukino?

"A little sore, but I'm fine...I feel really good now~" Yukino murmured, giggling softly when Kanade smiled and wrapped her arms around her little sister.

"Good, I'm glad I'm not the only one." Kanade kissed her sister's forehead and pulled the blankets over them, Yukino held one of Kanade's hands with both hers as she snuggled into her sister's warmth, "I love you, Yukino."

"I love you, too, Kana-chan~" Yukino replied, smiling as her eyes drifted close, her lover's heartbeat gently lulled her to sleep, and her own cute breathing did the same for Kanade, with secrets dispelled they only physically grew closer, they already loved each other as much as two separate people could.


	2. The Evening After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice nap following their first time early that afternoon, the twins decide to bathe together...and because they're so madly in love, _everything_ goes _exactly_ as they planned.
> 
>  
> 
> Now where would the fun be in that?

Yukino whined softly as she felt Kanade move beside her, breasts in the foxgirl's face. Yukino hummed softly and started to slide back, squeaking softly as her twin pulled her back to her breasts, holding her firmly between both of them, "Kana-chan?" Yukino mumbled wiping her eye tiredly--she tried to figure out what seemed so odd about waking up just now; she didn't mind being naked, she remembered the love she made with her younger twin and was very satisfied with it. Slowly she realized it was because she felt sore between her legs, and something grazing up against her slit made her twitch and shift in the bed. Kanade groaned out tiredly, and suddenly propped up on her side.

"Yukino...?" the dark haired beauty stared at Yukino, concerned by the whines that woke her just moments before, "Are you okay?"

"M-Mm-hmm...you were rubbing against me and...it's kinda sore...t-there. You _are_ pretty big." Yukino explained, gazing up at her sister, sitting up and leaning into her side when Kanade's eyes widened, she could see the apology forming on the taller girl's lips, "It's okay, it felt really nice, just...you were asleep and I was trying to sleep."

"Ah...um, you want to try getting back to sleep?" Kanade offered, pecking her twin's cheek lightly.

"No...I think we should have a bath--together." Yukino quickly added, sitting up on her knees and dragging the blankets off Kanade's lap. She smiled as she saw her sister's member excitedly twitch. Her own ears mimicked the movement as her fingers tentatively reached forward, wrapped loosely around Kanade's shaft, "Do you want me to...?"

"Y-You don't have...yes!" Kanade gasped the last word out, if Yukino really wanted to do this for her, she wouldn't turn her down. She bit her lip and leaned back at her sister's touch, held Yukino's shoulders as the pad of the foxgirl's thumb brushed over her fleshy tip, reddened with Yukino's blood from their first time together, "Are you sure you don't want me to do anything for you?"

"Mm, I'm a little sore, but thank you. Right now I just want to take care of you...mm~" Yukino straddled Kanade's thighs and gently licked at the artist's left nipple, though she soon grew more excited and playful, switched between sucking and lapping over it as her fingers continued petting her sister's cock, visiting Kanade's right nipple to give it some attention as well.

"Mm...Yuki, could you wet it a little...so you can move a little faster?" Kanade stared nervously at the bed, sighing softly when Yukino leaned over, pursed her lips, and let her drool trickle down over Kanade's cock.

"Hehe, is that wet enough for you~?" Yukino cooed, smiling at her sister's excited grin. It was clear to her that her twin was greatly enjoying the sensation, though she wasn't so sure she wanted to satisfy Kanade, not just yet, "I love you so much, Kana-chan~"

"I love you too, Yukino...please, let me do something later on, I feel bad that you're the only doing this, I could always just...mm~" Kanade held her sister tightly as the honey-blonde girl in her lap kissed her firmly, lips parted in anticipation of a sweet, sloppy kiss when the dark haired twin's tongue pressed against the other's lips. The dark haired young woman was in bliss, her tongue exploring her sister's mouth, one handful of Yukino's hair and one full of her bottom, and then the pleasure her adorable sister gave her.

It was difficult enough not to squeeze Yukino, but whenever she did, she was rewarded with a sweet moan that melted into a wonderfully needy whine, and it came back to her how much Yukino wanted Kanade to hold her tightly earlier. As she carefully applied pressure to her sister's ass and shoulder, she found that Yukino stroked a bit faster, and the moans and whines she craved became much louder. It was impossible for her to hold back, she couldn't even second guess her actions when her possessively tight hold won her the sweetest little squeal.

Yukino slid back, grunting softly as her sister's tongue withdrew from her mouth. She panted heavily as she spoke, tail brushing Kanade's wrists happily, "I love you, Kanade, I love you so much~" she murmured, kissing down Kanade's jaw to her neck, grinning as her tongue elicited cries of pleasure from her twin, who bounced on the bed, rocking her hips as she grew visibly closer, "Give it to me, Kana-chan, cover my hands in your love!"

"I...love you, too...Yuki!" Kanade panted, taking deep breaths as she spoke, "I-I will...cover them...I promise~" Kanade leaned back, legs shaking as her sister petted her tip. The pleasure swelling just under the dark haired girl's stomach was so intense, she could barely form a coherent thought, but at this point is was impossible to keep her voice down, "Aaah, ooooh, oh, Y-Yukino...ah!" she lifted the beautiful foxgirl so she could wrap her lips around Yukino's shoulder, teeth pressed into her soft skin as she cried out blissfully. Right then, an intense wave of pleasure shot streams of hot cum from her cock and into Yukino's hand.

"Oh~!" Yukino yelped in surprise as she moved her hands from the tip, letting Kanade's throbbing member streak warm release over her slit and over her naval, "Wow...that's um...some range you have. Hee hee, I expect you to be a good girl and clean up the mess you've made," she kissed both Kanade's cheeks and purred softly as she pressed a third one into Kanade's lips, slow and gentle as she released Kanade's well-loved cock, though the dark haired girl gave a protesting groan and pulled her lips away to speak.

"Yuki...I want you to hold me...let me...bask in this feeling before our bath..." the artist admitted, caressing her lover's back as she spoke, "but I promise to clean you up after this..."

"Mm...I dunno...hehe, okay~!" Yukino giggled softly as Kanade pursed her lips at the teasing reply, and pecked away the last remnants of her pout.

"I don't mean there..." Kanade whispered, as her sister's fingers wrapped around her shaft. She sat up on her knees, sent the foxgirl toppling onto her back, causing her to grab onto the bigger girl as she fell onto the bed. Kanade pressed a slow kiss into Yukino's lips, smiled at her with half closed eyes, "Like this..."

"Your back's all wet now, though..." Yukino whined, snuggling against her sister as Kanade embraced her.

"I know, but we're bathing anyways...it's not something a washcloth couldn't handle." Kanade murmured, moving onto her side, supporting Yukino's head so she could rest in her breasts. After a few quiet moments, Kanade let out a soft chuckle, "Good thing it's Saturday, you slept in pretty late..."

"You let me sleep in late, and then you made us sleep in even later." Yukino quickly corrected, making her twin giggle, "We should've eaten something first...ugh...what time is it?"

"How about we go out somewhere after the bath?" Kanade suggested, idly playing with the foxgirl's soft hair.

 "Mm...maybe...but I kinda wanna sleep again, hehe~"

"Nu-uh, we've gotta eat now...especially after burning calories like this." Kanade added, closing her eyes but very focused on not falling asleep, "We should've waited until we had breakfast anyways."

"That was pretty...intense...I don't regret skipping, though."

"Mm...of course not." Kanade whispered, her lips grazing her sister's cheek, "Come on, let's bathe." she sat up and furrowed her brows as Yukino got up on her knees and stopped, stared contemplatively at the sheets, "What is it, Yuki?"

"I-I think you should carry me..." Yukino murmured, her cheeks dusted pink, growing deeper under her sibling's gaze.

"Are you dizzy...nauseous?" Kanade sat back down and caressed her love's cheek with the back of her fingers, "I can bring a bath to you, find a cloth and wash myself after...or I could bath, go to town and bring some-"

"N-no...um, it's because of how...how much bigger than me you are, you were so...so deep, and...I think it'll be hard for me to walk after that." her ears flattened as she spoke, hands clasped shyly together. Yukino immediately glanced up after thinking about how she said the last part, "Not that I mind! If you don't mind carrying me, well...I'd love to have you deep in me every night..."

"Every weekend..." Kanade sighed reluctantly, gently pushing Yukino's shoulder to indicate that she should sit down, then slid her hands under the petite foxgirl, "there won't be time to carry you to the classes I don't go to _and_ make it to mine..."

"Mm...your fault for being so big!" Yukino huffed playfully, leaning into her sister as Kanade carried her to the bathroom, "It's like you're overcompensating for something..."

"And what might that be, little fox?" Kanade inquired, a wicked grin on her lips as she briefly attacked the smaller girl's cheek with a flurry of kisses, earning a few squeaks and giggles.

"Maybe to make your tummy look smaller by comparison so you can eat more?" Yukino wondered aloud, tapping her chin thoughtfully as Kanade carried her into the bathroom.

Kanade huffed softly and shook her head, "You know, I _can_ drop you."

"Can you?" Yukino whimpered, pouting as she gazed up at her sister.

"No...and you know I can't, even if you were an inch above the bed. Even without making that face, you're too damn cute to drop." Kanade pressed a loving kiss to her sister's lips as she stepped into the tub, and slowly lowered Yukino with her.

Yukino purred softly into the kiss, holding onto her twin tightly when she felt the cold surface of the tub against her bottom. When Kanade's lips moved away from hers, she reluctantly let her sister go to run the bath for them. She bit her lip, tensed up a bit when Kanade turned the hot faucet more then the cold, and was about to say something when Kanade started to turn around, but her twin seemed to realize something and started turning the cold on more. "It can be a little warm, but...you seem to really like it hot, it's usually kinda steamy when I come in here..."

Kanade chuckled nervously and waved Yukino over, "I think you should do this...until I learn what you like."

Yukino crawled over and adjusted with the heat a little, so it was still tolerable but didn't deprive Kanade of the hot water she seemed to enjoy so much. Once she was done, she rolled onto her back, took the stopper and tossed it towards the other end of the tub. Kanade's exasperated sigh contradicted the amused smile she wore as she turned to retrieve the stopper, but before she went anywhere, Yukino laid her hand onto the inside of Kanade's thigh, gazing up sweetly at her surprised twin as her other hand caressed the dark haired girl's ass, "Mm...where do you thin you're going, Kana-chan~?"

"A-Aah...nowhere?" Kanade asked back, blushing deeply as she expectantly watched her sister.

The foxgirl sat up slowly, back against the tub, and let the water from the faucet run under her hands, rinsed the sticky strings of Kanade's cum off her fingers, then she turned her attention to Kanade's flaccid member. Yukino carefully raised it, smiled when it twitched under her touch. She gently stroked back down the shaft, working on cleaning it as much as she could with just her fingers, gazed up at Kanade as she worked, "Can you pour some soap on my hands?"

Kanade nodded, grabbed a bottle of body wash and poured a little bit in Yukino's palm. The foxgirl patted her skin gently, her sides, thighs, then cupped her cock and gently stroked down the length of it. The dark haired twin let out a soft moan as Yukino cleaned her; she quickly turned stiff in Yukino's hold, letting her clean her more efficiently by stroking Kanade's member. "O-Oh, Yukino..."

"Hehe, you want to cum again, Sis~?" Yukino teased, smirking when Kanade's cheeks turned deep red.

"I don't think I can...I didn't even know I could do that twice, let alone that third time..." Kanade murmured softly as she grabbed a washcloth sitting in the basket on the rack beside the tub. She let the cloth soak under the faucet and started cleaning the soap off her cock while it was still hard, "It's sweet of you to ask, though...I really don't know what I did to deserve you."

"Well...you didn't do anything bad, so that's a start~" Yukino giggled, releasing Kanade's erection, moved her hands down around her sister's thighs and ass. The foxgirl giggled softly when Kanade's tensed up at the fingers slid down into the crevice of her ass, "It's important that I clean my little sister  _very_ thoroughly~" 

"Mm...who's little, though, Foxy?" Kanade muttered softly, blushing as she leaned into Yukino's breasts, letting the foxgirl reach her backside better.

"Certainly not you~!" Yukino teased, before giving the member under her chin a gentle kiss, parting her lips to give it an experimental lick before pulling away, squinting and poking out her tongue, "Ooooh, soapy!"

"Of course it still tastes like soap..." Kanade sighed, drawing away slowly, "you're done with my butt now?"

"Yah..." Yukino groaned out her answer, letting her tongue out as the taste of soap lingered. She got up on her knees and rinsed her hands, during that time Kanade grabbed a soap bottle and poured some onto her back, "Ah, that's cold, Kana-chan!"

"Sorry...!" Kanade leaned forward and huffed on Yukino's back, glanced up sheepishly at the foxgirl's unimpressed pout, complete with her flattened ears, "I'm sowwy..."

"It's fine...just remember, it's colder now, plus I wasn't expecting that..." Yukino's ears perked back up approvingly as Kanade ran her hands in slow circles against her back, lathering it up and spreading it across her back. She let out a soft purr and closed her eyes as Kanade gingerly pressed the cloth into her back, scrubbed up to her neck and shoulders and down to her waist, "Mm...it's kinda odd having someone else wash you...but kinda nice, too."

"Mm-hmm~" Kanade hummed, pressing herself into Yukino's back, kissing her love's cheek as her hands caressed the foxgirl's belly. One dipped down to clean along her waist, then moved away, turned underhanded and worked on her twin's inner thighs, "Is this okay, Yuki-chan? Will you let me wash you here?"

As tense as this direction made her, Yukino quickly gave her consent, "Y-Yes...it's just...um-"

"I know you're still sore, I'll be very careful." Kanade promised, laying four fingertips against Yukino's cheeks and giving a little nudge to prompt her sister to turn her face.

"I know you will...but it's nice to hear it, too." Yukino murmured as she gave Kanade her lips. In one moment she took a deep breath and released an equally deep sigh.

Kanade opened an eye when Yukino's hands grabbed her wrist after the dark haired twin made gentle, stroking motions on Yukino's lower lips. The foxgirl's ears twitched excitedly, her eyes were closed, and cheeks were flushed. After a few moments of barely petting the girl's pussy, the kitsune relaxed considerably, parting her thighs to give her sister more room to work with and loosening her grip on Kanade's wrist. Kanade moaned softly as she felt drops of nectar leak from her sister's sex; she wondered if--after they ate--she would be able to touch Yukino like this again, but for a different goal than getting her cleaned up. After brushing away the mess she made of Yukino earlier, she drew her hand back, pressing against Yukino's soft skin as she followed an invisible line up to her bottom, earning a squirm and low whine. Kanade slowly removed her hand from her sister's ass and pressed her lips ardently into Yukino's before breaking the kiss as well, "I think that was _thorough_ enough."

"Mm-hmm..." Yukino nodded, breathless from the kiss, "l-let's wash our breasts last...when you get done cleaning my tail and ears~"

Kanade agreed; their bath time would conclude by fondling each other clean, then they'd dry up, dress and find somewhere to grab a meal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was sufficiently too long. :3
> 
> SakuraiLove: Author
> 
> TehBeChocolate: Beta Reader


	3. Eating Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The petite foxy and her big little sister go out to eat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S.L.: I'm sorry about the title...almost as much as I am for the wait, but it's finally done. ^^'
> 
> TehBEChoc: You said it, but one _does_ need time when writing about those cuties~ So I’m sure you’ll be forgiven... riiight? ;3

Kanade had finished using the cloth to "pet" the suds off of Yukino's ears and cleaning Yukino's tail, and now the other girl lay on top of her, her hands on Kanade's petite breast, leaning up to give Kanade access to her own. They fondled each other in their washing, exchanged slow, breathy kisses, neither expecting the other to push their touches further.

"I think we've over-cleaned enough..." Yukino breathed, as Kanade shifted under her, slid up against the bath's slope so the foxgirl could rest in her shoulder.

"Over-cleaning? I thought at this point we were just admiring each other~" Kanade purred, running her fingers though Yukino's hair with one had while the other wandered her lover's back, "Speaking of overdoing things...I'm ready to carry you."

"Oooh, Kana-chan, Kana-chan, you naughty girl," Yukino chided playfully, "you just _want_ to carry me, don't you?"

Kanade huffed at the accusation and took a slow breath, "I'm _trying_ to be responsible...but I do like how you feel in my arms..."

Yukino giggled softly and leaned off of Kanade. Her tail gently patted the water as she found and held her sister's loving gaze. She was pleasantly surprised when she felt one of Kanade's hands on her back, the other arm under her butt. Kanade sat up on her knees and gently pressed her lips into Yukino, while the honey blonde girl let her hands rest on the crests of Kanade's shoulder. She whined in protest when their lips parted, but she knew they'd have to dry off and dress before they went out, so stood with her sister. She held and raised the stopper's chain with her toes, let it drop by the drain, then followed her taller twin out of the bath.

She curled her toes against the mat while Kanade grabbed a pair of towels to put their hair in, then another pair to use on each other. They stroked and caressed each other's backs and sides through the soft fabric, pressed their bodies together as a method of drying the front of their torsos. After drying off most of the other's upper body, Kanade slid a hand over Yukino's stomach, "If you want to dry yourself from here..."

"I-I want you to, Kana-chan..." Yukino murmured, her hands drifting down her sister's towel as well, but just when Kanade eased the towel plush against her sensitive flesh, she grabbed the dark haired girl's waist, squeezed her thighs close as she took a deep breath. She stared up at Kanade and parted her thighs, waiting for her to continue.

Kanade gently patted her sister's pussy just a couple more times, trying to use the driest part of the towel each time, while Yukino cupped Kanade's sex in the soft cloth, brushed the fabric under her palms against her twin's cock, "I think from here we should dry ourselves, or we'll have to take turns."

"We could dry off in bed...hehe...just kidding, of course!" Yukino giggled sheepishly when Kanade furrowed her brows, what a certain underclassman of theirs would call the "patented serious Kanade look", and up until then, Yukino _had_ been serious, she knew there was a towel they could put down under them, "Aaaanyway, speaking of drying off so we can get dressed, where do you want to eat?"

"Mm...I was thinking about that ramen shop, unless you had something in mind." Kanade replied, stepping back so she wouldn't crowd Yukino before drying off her legs and calves, "Do you want something else instead or...?"

Yukino gave it just a little thought before blurting, "My only question is if we can have dessert."

"Well...I'm feeling a little indulgent myself." Kanade sighed, smiling when Yukino leaned into her back and hugged her snugly, "But not _every_ time..."

"Mm...can't twist your arm to agree to every _other_ time, can I?" The foxgirl hummed, as though intensely considering something. As she spoke, she finished drying her extremities and dropped the towel altogether, leaving herself open to Kanade's appreciative stare, "But I _do_ like sweets whenever I'm in a good mood, it's not like I can help craving something...hehe, it's not like a switch or...like _you_ , Kanade, I can't just turn it on whenever."

The dark haired twin sighed at the comparison, "Hey, you're naked and right in front of me, I'm calling foul on your low blow!"

"I'll show you a low blow." Yukino teased, hugging Kanade's back while her twin worked on her hair.

"Oooh, will you now?" Kanade inquired with a smirk, closing her eyes as she relished her sister's embrace, the warmth between their bare skin blissfully calling out to her.

"Only if you ask nicely." The honey blonde confirmed, "And judging by your earlier reactions, I know you won't think it's foul."

Kanade chuckled at her sister's reply, and slowly turned around in Yukino's hold. The foxgirl's eyes widened--as did her smile--when they wandered her sister's exposed breasts, "Yukino...we should really go ahead and put on some clothes now."

"Yeah, I know..." Yukino murmured, lightly brushing her lips into Kanade's breasts, "I never get to see these, though..."

Kanade sighed through a helpless smile and held Yukino so that her cheek rested on one breast while staring at the other, "Just two minutes, okay? You'll be able to see them now...probably frequently."

"Mm...true. Guess I'm already tired of standing, _and_ the sooner we leave, the sooner we'll be back." Yukino observed, glancing up when Kanade yawned, causing the foxgirl to yawn as well, "Good thing it's Saturday."

"For another...four or three hours?" Kanade pointed out.

The twins held the embrace for another moment, then Yukino stepped back, reached for her sister's finger, and led her back to the bedroom to dress. Once fully bundled up, the pair left their room. Yukino didn't _feel_ like they needed coats, but she was glad they had them when a frosty gust greeted them just as they stepped outside the dorm.

The restaurant wasn't far from where they were, and warm enough inside that they didn't need to keep their coats zipped up. Once they placed their orders, Yukino leaned into Kanade and closed her eyes. Aside from the waitresses, they had the place mostly to themselves, and the honey blonde intended to fully take advantage of it; what she hadn't expected was for Kanade to kiss her ear, then her face. The dark haired girl's lips were so soft and her breath so warm, Yukino couldn't resist turning to face Kanade, let their lips meet.

Yukino whined softly as her lover pulled her into her lap, she could feel the firmness in Kanade's skirt against her thigh as they held each other. The foxgirl keened softly when Kanade's tongue teased her lips. She drew back and gently patted the tip of Kanade's nose and as quietly as she could, cautioned against making further advances, "Kana-chan, don't forget where we are!"

"Sorry...I'm trying," Kanade whispered, resisting a peck between words, "it's just...I've wanted to do this with you for a long time."

"We're the same then." Yukino murmured softly, leaning into her sister's breasts.

Kanade hummed in agreement and held Yukino tightly. They were surprised and flustered when two bowls were set down in front of them, the waitress giggled softly when they noticed her, but she didn't say anything.

"Ah, Kanade, you're supposed to give me a head's up so no one sneaks up on me!" Yukino chided, not as serious as she seemed.

Kanade scoffed lightly as she slid their bowls up, "What are you talking about? Your hearing's way better than mine!"

"But I was all over those," Yukino glanced down at her younger twin's breasts, then back to Kanade's eyes, "I can't play sentry when the _other_ twins are beckoning me!"

"Sheesh, Yuki..." Kanade shook her head slowly, chuckling softly, "you want that to be your official excuse?"

"It's a good excuse...you have a lot of good excuses for me to choose from..." Yukino purred, smirking when Kanade paused for several seconds, cheeks dusted pink as she tried to come up with a response, instead she just started in on her meal, "Niiice answer, Kana-chan~"

"What?! We haven't eaten all day!" Kanade pointed out, hungrily returning to her dinner, "You should eat, too."

"Alright, but don't forget about dessert!" Yukino warned, watching as her sister tried _not_ to eat as fast as she felt inclined to.

Yukino whined softly as she leaned into Kanade; she had thought that second bowl would conclude dinner, but as she reached the bottom she realized that it surpassed her needs.

Kanade glanced down worriedly at her twin and gently petted her head, "Are you okay, Yukino? Do you feel ill?"

"N-No...but I _am_ stuffed, so no dessert now." Yukino lamented, ears perking up at Kanade's touch, "I thought I was hungrier than that..."

"We can take it home, you might be ready for it when we get back." Kanade suggested, understanding all too well the situation her twin was in, "Or we could try again some other time."

Yukino hummed softly as she considered the option, but she had her heart set on dessert, and her sister was probably right--she could hope, "No, no...I have a good feeling about later, like you said."

They decided on a small cheesecake, which Yukino held onto while Kanade carried her--a surprise to the foxgirl, but welcome all the same. More than usual, she found herself craving Kanade's embrace, something she fully intended to help herself to after their dessert, though she knew she'd be asleep much too quickly to enjoy it as she'd like to.

She managed to get the door open with one hand, despite her sister's fretting--right when she thought Kanade wasn't worried about the cheesecake, though it was probably more about avoiding a messy carpet they'd have to clean. She smirked up at Kanade and hummed triumphantly.

"Yes, yes, you did it." Kanade sighed, as she leaned down to graze Yukino's soft lips with her own.

Yukino purred softly as her sister's lips finally drifted down to meet hers, one hand remained focused on the parcel while the other stroked up her twin's jaw, along her cheek, to the back of her head. She played with Kanade's hair and tried to keep her twin where she wanted her, when a voice somewhere _in front_ of them--a very familiar voice.

"There you two are!" The white haired girl purred, "I was worried when Yukino didn't answer my calls or texts, so I came as soon as I could!"


End file.
